Talk Show!
by Navi1
Summary: YAY! Talk show with Hisoka and Tsuzuki!!! Fun fun fun!!!!!!!


HIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! Navi is back with another fun...insane ficcy!!!!!!!!   
*ahem* Im so borred so I came up with this ...er..."talk show" yaay!!!!!!!!   
  
  
Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei, or its characters do not (although I pretend...so dont ruin my fun!) belong to me *sniff*   
  
  
Navi: Hiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! *waves* Welcome to my...erm...Talk show thingy! *screams* KAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! And our guests today are....   
Hisoka and Tsuzuki from Yami no Matsuei!!! *drools* And Here they are now! *claps*   
  
-nothing happens-   
  
Navi: *keeps clapping* heh...heh...^^;;;, be right back!   
  
-Walks off set...comes back dragging Hisoka and Tsuzuki by their ...leashes! ((Yes, they are wearing leashes!)) And ties them to their chairs-   
  
Navi: Okay!!! Lets get started then! *claps*   
  
Hisoka: This is F*cking stupid!   
  
Navi: err..*ahem* Soooo....Lets see who to start with..*gets all googley eyed* Hiiisssoookkkaaaaaa!!!   
  
Hisoka: .....   
  
Navi: Well, we all know you absolutly adore Tsuzu-   
  
Hisoka: I do NOT!!!   
  
Tsuzuki: ((In Chibi Inu form)) DEMO!!! *teary, puppy eyed*   
  
Hisoka: *sigh*   
  
Navi: Awww!! puppy!!!!! *huggles Tsuzuki* But back to the question...Hisoka, do you happen to like anyone else on the show the way you **Love** Tsuzuki??   
  
Hisoka: I dont like him!!!! *Tuggs at the leash* GET THIS OFF ME!!!   
  
Navi: Right...I geuss I'll answer the question for you! *tries to talk like Hisoka* As a matter of fact I love-   
  
Tsuzuki: TSUZUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Hisoka: *blushes* I hate you!!!   
  
Tsuzuki: but I love yooooouuuu!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Navi: *in awe* kawaii!!!!   
  
Hisoka: I want to go home! *pouts*   
  
Navi:..... Well I guess that answers the question....Now Tsuzuki...how bout the same question...Is there anyone else you like besides Hisoka??   
  
Tsuzuki: *Grins*   
  
Hisoka: *jealous* huh??? Who?!   
  
Tsuzuki: Hijiri!! *rocks side to side*   
  
Hisoka: demo...   
  
Tsuzuki: Are you Jealous?? So you love me now?   
  
Hisoka: NO!!! I dont care! *blushes* For all I care you can go F*ck Hijiri!!!   
  
Navi: *drools* Nice!!!!!   
  
Tsuzuki: Alright! Maybe I will!!!! but only If you will join us!   
  
Navi: *falls off chair* Yaoiness!!!!!!!! *stumbles back onto the chair* hehehehe...   
  
Hisoka: *blushes* err...   
  
Navi: We'll have to talk about that question again later....next one! Did anyone of you ever consider dressing in Drag????!!!   
  
Tsuzuki + Hisoka: *Blush, Sweatdrop* No-no!!!!! *shake heads* not at all   
  
Navi: hmmm...I'm sure we *all* would like to see them in drag!!! *giggles* Lets have our stage helper people assist us!   
  
-Hisoka and Tsuzuki are screaming while being dragged off stage by "Stage helper people" to the womens dressing rooms...-   
  
Navi: This will be great!   
  
-15 minutes later Screams and yelps can be heard just to the right of the stage as to "Pretty" Shimigami are holding on to the curtains-   
  
-5 min later, the two Shimigami stand in the middle of the stage blushing and shaking in their new "Outfits"-   
  
Navi: KAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! so adorable!!!!   
  
Hisoka: *moaning with embarassment, dressed in a *short* light pink skirt with a tight black top* grrr.... *tries to take off the pink bow in his hair*   
  
Tsuzuki: *Blushing, dressed in a pink *frilly* dressed with white Inu fur around the bottom, his hair done up in pig-tales* heh..heh...   
  
Navi: Awwwwww!!!!!!!! I think I'll take a picture! *holds up cammra* Smile!!!!! *flash*   
  
-Two shimigami fall to the ground blined by the flash-   
  
Navi: HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay I'm tired!!! Shows over!! Tune in next week! for new ((or the same)) guests!!!! C'mon guys! you can come over my house tonight!!! *giggles*   
  
Tsuzuki: but we have to get back to work!   
  
Navi: I made some apple pie!!!!!   
  
Hisoka: oh no...   
  
Tsuzuki: *Inu form* YAY!!!!!!!! LETS GO! LETS GO!!!   
  
Navi: glad to see you so interested! OOOooohhh and Hisoka you can stay in my room!!!!!! *muahahaha*   
  
Hisoka: I think I'll--   
  
Navi: Or I can lock you and Tsuzuki in my room together!   
  
Hisoka: *yelp*   
  
Tsuzuki: sounds fun!!! ne, soka-chan???   
  
Navi: Oh it does!!!!!!! lets go!!! Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
Yay! that was fun!!!!!! Make comments!!!!!! Yaoiness rules!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
